fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Term Passing... (Guide)
Introduction As soon as you are Featuring in the Tales of the University 5 you can attend university life. All these cards advance your Term Passing... unlocking and locking different student life cards. CPs are used to gain levels here rather than basic one action - one up. Once you reach Term Passing... 12 you will be able to choose a single level 12 activity before it resets to 0. Cycling through terms does not have any impact on your Featuring in the Tales of the University quality, which can be advanced to 6 playing the A most notable academic card. This, however, locks the Featuring in the Tales of the University 5 related Term Passing... content forever, so do not advance here as long as you want to access any of the other storylets here. There is a different set of Term related storylets available between Featuring in the Tales of the University 9 and 23. The same rules apply, although it only cycles up to T7 and the effects are neglectable. Notable Storylets A most notable academic lets you advance Featuring in the Tales of the University to 6, locking all Term Passing... related content. Attend a feast under Feasting at Summerset (T0-7) reduces Wounds by 1 CP at the cost of 2 CP Connected: Summerset. It also gives 90 Whispered Secrets. Perhaps you might read a book today under Enjoying the pace of academic life (T0-11) reduces Nightmares by 1 CP, among other things. Take the bravery challenge under Fun with the Stoats (T8-10) is the only Dangerous challenge. Business and pleasure under The Feast of the World (T11) gives a London Street Sign and can be played 3-4 times per term. All options under The day of the debate (T11) gives challenge-free 5 CP to Watchful. T12 storylets can only be played once before Term Passing... has to be rebuild, so choose wisely. Some of them have massive negative effects even on succeeding in the relevant challenge. However, there are many challenge-free options with great rewards. Story Lines There are six main plots including several storylets that lead up to the Term Passing... 12 finale. Complete Card/Options/Rewards Breakdown This breakdown is supposed to give quick access to all the outcomes but it is strongly advised to play all the options once or twice to read the lore this chapter provides. Numbers next to skill names in headings represent the level needed to unlock (for storylets) and the broad challenge level (of actions), respectively. CP gained as result of passing or failing a skill challenge are ignored, only extra CP are listed. Note that this overview uses as icon for Term Passing... instead of (in FL) for easier visual distinction from University connections in the tables. Featuring in the Tales of the University 5 A most notable academic (Watchful 97) The Department of the Correspondence! Your Featuring in the Tales of the University Quality is now 6! Note: this will bar you from any Term Passing... related content in this table. Cricket at Benthic Term 0-7 (Watchful 80) Demonstrate your cricketing knowledge (Watchful 85, Benthic 5) Feasting at Summerset Term 0-7 (Watchful 80) Attend a feast (Watchful 85, Summerset 5) Also requires No Sold Soul, 1 Academic Gown Lurk disconsolately around the margins. (Persuasive 50) Locked unless Sold Soul Off to the library Term 0-7 (Watchful 80) A day at the library (Watchful 85) Take tutorials for a little extra cash Term 0-7 (Watchful 80) Sign up for a few tutorials (Watchful 85) The Stoats Term 0-7 (Watchful 80) Get involved (Persuasive 85) Out and about at Benthic College Term 0-10 (Watchful 80) Getting to know Benthic (Watchful 85) A feather in Benthic's mortar board * 1 CP Term Passing... * 3 CP Benthic * 1 CP Hell * 1 CP Bohemian * 1 CP Revolutionaries Summerset days Term 0-10 (Watchful 80) Getting to know Summerset (Watchful 85) Mixing in Summerset Society * 1 CP Term Passing... * 3 CP Summerset * 1 CP Church * 1 CP Society * 1 CP Constables Enjoying the pace of academic life Term 0-11 (Watchful 80) Perhaps you might read a book today (Watchful 85) A stroll around the quad (Watchful 95) Prepare your lectures Term 2-10 Set to work (Watchful 86) Start on a publication (Watchful 95) Do some teaching Term 5-10 (Watchful 85) Introductory lecturing (Watchful 85) Intermediary Correspondence, for the more advanced student (Watchful 90) The body in the library Term 6-7 (Watchful 80) Inspect the body (Watchful 85) Also requires Constables 2 A public debate Term 8-10 Encourage a debate on souls (Watchful 87, Benthic 5, Summerset 5) Back to the library Term 8-10 In the high stacks (Watchful 87) Begin your investigation Term 8-10 Interrogate his colleagues (Watchful 87) Interrogate the library staff (Watchful 87) Fun with the Stoats Term 8-10 Take the bravery challenge (D87) Picking the team Term 8-10 Involve yourself (Watchful 87, Benthic 10) Wine-tasting at Summerset Term 8-10 An evening of Oenology (Watchful 87, Summerset 10) Also requires No Sold Soul Hold your own wine tasting (Watchful 87) Locked unless Sold Soul and 100 Greyfields 1882 The golden path Term 8-11 Write an essay for money (Watchful 95, Summerset 10) Do some actual research Term 8-11 Learned discourse (Watchful 87) Match day Term 11 A serious business (Watchful 89, Benthic 15) The twelfth [Gendertitle] (Luck: either way, Benthic 15) More fun with the Stoats Term 11 Join in this week's caper (Watchful 89) Once more to the library Term 11 Bribe a librarian * 3 CP Term Passing... * 50 Proscribed Material * -120 Greyfields 1879 Hunt for the book yourself (Watchful 89) Talk to the deceased Term 11 Interrogate the victim (Watchful 90) The day of the debate Term 11 Listen to the argument for * 3 CP Term Passing... * 5 CP Watchful Listen to the argument against * 3 CP Term Passing... * 5 CP Watchful Be vigilant (Shepherd's Timepiece) No reward information available for fate-locked actions. Watch for opportunities (Spirifer's Fork) No reward information available for fate-locked actions. The Feast of the World Term 11 Fourteen courses of sheer indulgence (Summerset 15) Also requires No Sold Soul * 3 CP Term Passing... * -5 CP Summerset * 3 CP Hedonist Business and pleasure (Watchful 89, Summerset 15) Also requires No Sold Soul Disguise yourself and cause mischief (Shadowy 70) Locked unless Sold Soul Name the murderer! Term 12 Accuse the Assistant Deputy Librarian of seeking revenge * 5 CP Watchful * 250 Rostygold Accuse the Professor of academic jealousy * 1 CP Watchful Accuse the Assistant Deputy Librarian of romantic jealousy * 1 CP Watchful Accuse the Professor of romantic intrigue * 1 CP Watchful Stoats' Honour Term 12 A matter of honour (Shadowy 85) The debate closes Term 12 Speak for the proposition Speak against the proposition (Watchful 90) The end of the match Term 12 A merry wager (Luck: either way, Benthic 15) Nobble the Benthic team (Summerset 85, Benthic 10) Display admirable sportsmanship (Benthic 15) * 10 CP Benthic * 10 CP Hell * ? CP Steadfast (up to 6) * 30 Flawed Diamond The library roof Term 12 Report them to the college authorities (<- check page) * 30 CP Benthic * 30 CP Summerset Report them to the Constables * +50 CP Constables * lose all Connected: Revolutionaries! * 40 Proscribed Material Comrades * 50 CP Revolutionaries * 25 Proscribed Material Blackmail * -50 CP Revolutionaries * 50 Proscribed Material * 90 Rostygold * 5 Rat on a String The World, devoured Term 12 Propose the final toast of the evening (Watchful 89, Summerset 15) Also requires No Sold Soul The Provost? The Provost... (Summerset 16) Also requires No Sold Soul Just desserts (Watchful 89) Locked unless Sold Soul Featuring in the Tales of the University 9-23 Assistants wanted Term 0-4 Advertise (Watchful 106) Ask around (Watchful 108) Seek out some influential help Term 0-4 Use your Society connections (Watchful 103) Also requires Society 10, Route: The Shuttered Palace Use your less savoury connections (Watchful 104) Also requires Criminals 10, Route: The Flit Try to gain patronage on your own (Watchful 105) Also requires 2 Correspondence Plaque Those meddling men from the Ministry Term 0-4 Deal with the evaluators (Watchful 101) The student body Term 0-4 Pick out some likely candidates (Watchful 98) Interview prospective assistants Term 5-6 Select on the basis of qualifications (Watchful 106) Select on the basis of... personal qualities (108) Secure your funding Term 5-6 Take the equitable approach (Watchful 104) Institute a hierarchy of donors (Watchful 106) Getting into the journals Term 5-6 Publish and be... well, yes (Watchful 101) Find allies at the Department of _______ Term 5-6 Get the Semi-semiotic Fellow on your side (Watchful 98) Where is Dr Orthos? Term 7 Make your peace with Dr Orthos (Persuasive 90) The patronage of the Duchess Term 7 Court the Duchess' patronage (Watchful 98) Dealing with Virginia Term 7 A word at the Embassy (Watchful 107, Hell 10) Category:Guides